


vermin

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [356]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Toxic Relationship, glimmer is fucked up, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “You weren’t good enough, you never will be. You’re a failure Adora.”
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [356]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	vermin

Adora screamed violently, her throat aching as the high pitched and angry sounds escaped her. She did everything she could to get out of the cold iron chains that tied her to the wall of the cell. She had no idea when Glimmer had ordered one to be built, but she was here now, with the queen in front of her.

The queen that once had been her girlfriend, but now terrified her.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think? I’ve felt hopeless, nothing we have done have ever gone right. I blamed myself, but then I realized I wasn’t the problem. The problem, is you, so obviously I’m going to get rid of you. No one sane keeps vermin around.”

“What are you saying?”

She laughed, walked closer, and let her fingers run down her cheek, causing Adora to shiver by the touch.

“Playing dumb now, are we? If it weren’t for you, my mother would still be alive. It’s all your fault. Ever since you came to Bright Moon, you have been the cause of all problems. You weren’t good enough, you never will be. You’re a failure Adora. You have never been anything other than that, yet you try to act like you’re the favorite. You’re egoistic and toxic. I wish you would just die, that you had died a long time ago, because your life is worth nothing, it certainly isn’t worth my mom. You aren’t a real person, and never have been.”

Adora couldn’t believe what she was hearing had actually come out of Glimmer’s mouth. It felt like if a sharp blade had cut right into her. She already knew she was never going to be enough, that she was worthless and that it was her fault for not being able to stop the war soon enough. But hearing it… made it so much worse. Especially since it was Glimmer.

“Glimmer please! I love you!”

“Oh, someone like you doesn’t deserve love. You know what, it would have been so much better if the Horde had just drowned you into a lake as a newborn. I know I would have.”

Silence.

“What… are you going to do to me?”

A twisted, perverted smile emerged onto Glimmer’s face, and she leaned closer.

“Oh, that’s easy. Shadow Weaver gave me the perfect idea. I’m gonna leave you here, throw away the key, and let you starve to death. Then no one will ever be forced to see you again, the vermin, the weak, the burden.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coldly, Cruelly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906232) by [CountDorku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku)




End file.
